Simplest Mistake: Origin of the Scars that Bind
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: The night depicted here gives insight to the minds of two people. One demand to be set free and the other unwilling to let her go.


**If I have not been saying this enough, I want to thank Pamianime for doing a drawing for my fic 'Simplest Mistake'. The drawing is amazing! Check it out! I command you! So… after seeing the pic, I decided to an one-shot that explains the origins of the 'markings' Ichigo gave Rukia on her back and Rukia gave him. Hope you all enjoy and yes you can read this without reading 'Simplest Mistake' but you may be a bit confused by it. **

**Song: Broken Flames by Eyes Set To Kill**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**_

She was shoved violently into the wall, a pair of hands holding her shoulders tightly and keeping her still as she struggled softly. Lips conquered her own, forcefully parting them before tongue slipped slyly into her moist craven. A gentle moan escaped her lips and she instantly regretted it when she felt the powerful man smirk against her lips. Rukia wanted so desperately to speak out but fear kept her from speaking out as the possessive man held her small body closer to his. She whimpered, trying once more to squirm away only to have her hair pulled back hard enough to pull her away from the kiss but gentle enough not to harm her. His eyes narrowed when he looked down at her fear-filled ones and he grabbed her chin aggressively.

"You'll never escape me, Bunny." Ichigo cooed, making the young fifteen-year old woman tremble.

Rukia twisted her head away when he leaned forward, gritting her teeth when his lips sucked gently on the sensitive part of her neck. Her hands tried to shove the aggressive man off her once again, her eyes tearing up softly as his body pressed down harder into hers.

Her eyes could not hold onto her tears and soon made a depressing stain run down her cheeks. She regretted ever entering The Mask and she regretted her actions this day now that she was once again forced into the corner by the man she held a twisted relationship.

**~2:00PM October 14th**

Rukia whistled softly to herself as she walked down the hall, her hand playing with the gauze wrapped tightly over her beating heart though to her injury not long ago. Her eyes narrow when she reaches the hallway that connects to Ichigo's office and she sly walked to the wall in an attempt to walk by the room unnoticed by her leader. Her legs moved steadily and swiftly, her eyes on the large door the entire time she inched to the edge of the hallway. She snickered softly when she felt the sharp corner of the hallway and adjusted her slim shirt.

"Pervert." Rukia laughed.

"Bunny."

Rukia nearly jumped out of her skin with those words were whispered into her ears seductively. She spun around quickly to see Ichigo standing behind her, his hands in his long jacket and his eyes burning with desire for her. The grin on her face faded and her body stiffened as his sun-kissed hand reached out and touched the gauze of her chest. He smirked and leaned his head forward, making Rukia lean back timidly.

"You know, I hate it when you hide my marking on your body. Are you ashamed of the fact that I've tainted your purity since the day I gave you this scar?" Ichigo said, his eyes staring intensely into her own.

"Back off." Rukia seethed, looking away as a blush crept on her face. She flinched when she felt his fingers push back her trademark bang from her face.

"Why so upset? Is it because what I had Renji do to that boy?" Ichigo said, stepping closer to Rukia.

"You made Renji beat him into a coma because he was checking me out. How insane are you?" Rukia growled, taking a steady step back when she felt his body heat.

"I'm just protective of my property. You know you belong to me and yet others don't seem to know that. I have to make that clear to them someway." Ichigo said, Rukia huffed and glanced to the side when she heard people speaking.

This gave Ichigo the chance he wanted, his hand ripping away the gauze from her chest so her scar could be revealed. Rukia gasped and covered the mark, lifting her bra up as much as she could to cover it. Kira, Toshiro, and Shuuhei appeared and questionably stared at the two other people across from them. Toshiro was the first to walk toward them, his eyes taking note of aura around the leader and co-leader.

"Miss Kuchiki, what are you still doing here? Your sister has been calling none stop and I told Leader Kurosaki to inform you of this." Kira said, blushing when he saw the slightly exposed woman and turning away. Rukia glared daggers at Ichigo before straightening up and fixing her clothing.

"He hasn't told me anything. I'll be leaving now so thank you, Izuru." Rukia said, taking one step away from the leader.

"Where did you get that scar?" Toshiro questioned, making Rukia gulp and look away from the white-haired young man.

"I… was attacked by a crazed and rabid animal." Rukia said, giving Ichigo a dirty look before looking back at Toshiro. The young man in front of her turned his gaze to his leader before nodding and stepping in front of Rukia's way. She looked up at him before trying to walk past him only to have Shuuhei block her path. Rukia turned to see Ichigo staring at Izuru before looking down at the small Kuchiki.

"You can't leave. I need you to stay here over night and I will not take no for an answer, Bunny." Ichigo said, raising an eyebrow when Rukia rolled her eyes at him.

"You can't make me do shit. I need to go to my sister since I haven't seen her in _weeks_ because of you. Now make them move before I neuter them." Rukia said, turning her heated gaze to the three men. Both Izuru and Shuuhei gulped nervously before consciously taking a step back. Toshiro raised his eyebrow before sighing softly.

"Leader says you must stay here. That is an order, Kuchiki. There is no need for you to get aggressive." Toshiro said, leaning back when a finger was pointed at him.

"If you knew what he had me do then you'd understand! You've never had to deal with being bent ov-" A hand covered her mouth and Rukia screamed into the palm of the hand.

"Rukia, private matters are to stay private." Ichigo warned, looking down at the woman in his arms. Rukia dug her nails into his skin before successfully pulling his hand away from her mouth and storming away.

"I hate this stupid organization!" Rukia screeched before running past the corner. Ichigo looked at the bored expression of Toshiro.

"Sorry sir, but I'm not going to chase after her. I don't like putting my hands on a woman that clearly isn't mine." Toshiro said, smirking when he saw Ichigo narrow his gaze at him.

"Go to your position. All of you." Ichigo said calmly, making his subordinates nod and walk away.

"I'll get the escaped Bunny and put her back in her cage." Ichigo growled, walking in the direction Rukia walked to.

Rukia had to steer clear of any members, knowing Ichigo had probably ordered them to take her in when they saw her. This wasn't the first time Rukia had attempted to escape nor would this be her last but she knew she had to try to find a way out before things got too out of hand and someone gets seriously hurt. Or worse, murdered. Rukia saw the gates that lead to the large building open and she inwardly high five herself for the luck. That was until she saw Neliel appear from the gates with Rangiku by her side. Then she inwardly face palmed herself and hid behind a large tree.

"I'm bored, Nel." Rangiku whined, playing with her locks of hair.

"Once we catch Miss. Runaway, we can leave." Nel said, looking around the large field.

"… Why doesn't she just accept the fact that she'll never leave like you did. It would make our life so much easier." Rangiku said, winking at Renji when he walked past her.

"Rukia is a stubborn _child._ We need to understand that." Nel said, looking toward the tall tree when she heard the ruckus of leaves.

"Do bunnies climb?" Rangiku whispered to Nel.

"Not sure, let's go get her owner." Nel whispered back stoically.

Rukia watched the two women walk into the building, sighing when the door shut behind them. She looked to the entrance and smiled when she saw her chance to actually leave and see her sister and eat her cooking. She jumped off before hightailing out of the area, a large smile on her face when she made it beyond the gate and to the forest outside of it. Ichigo stepped out of the building, walking to the woods when he saw flashes of black hair disappear into the woods. The cigarette in his mouth dropped to the floor before it was crushed beneath his feet. He made his way to the forest, alone and with a gun in his hands.

**~8:00PM~**

Her stomach growled and Rukia hugged herself before darting behind another tree. Orange hair appeared right behind the tree she hid, a gun held tightly in his fist. Ichigo hummed a soft melody to himself, acting casually as he walked around the area Rukia hid.

"Why don't you release that you can't hide from me?" Ichigo said, making Rukia push herself further into the tree.

"If you had asked nicely, I may have allowed you to see Hisana. Now, you won't have a chance to see her for a week." Ichigo taunted, looking up at the fading sun. Rukia bit her lower lip to hold back her snarl and clenched her fist as they twitched.

"I know that makes your blood boil. That me, a completely stranger in your eyes, makes the decision on whether or not you get to see your family." Ichigo said, walking calmly to the tree Rukia hid behind. She had her hand over her scar, her eyes tearing up and her body quivering as his footsteps grew nearer.

"I'm the only soul in your life you need to worry about now, Bunny. I am your salvation and your damnation." Ichigo said, stopping when he heard her breath hitch.

"You're nothing to me." Rukia whispered to herself, falling to her knees when a gunshot echoed loudly around her.

"Keep telling yourself that lie." Ichigo said, walking around to see Rukia on her hands and knees.

He grabbed the back of her neck and raised her to her feet, making her thrash wildly in his grip. He placed her under her arm and began to walk back to the large and now empty building. Rukia continued to thrash in his arms while crying out, his relentless taunting for the past hours bringing her to tears. Ichigo kicked open the doors before walking calmly to his room with a raving girl in his arms. As he approached his room, Rukia strength had given out and her limbs grew limp as he open the door and stepped into the darkness.

* * *

><p>His tongue ravished her mouth as he lead her to his room, connected to his room, and kept his grip on her strong as she quivered in his grip. Her nails dug into the skin of his arm, trying to pull away from his mouth in an attempt to get free from his grip. Tears still rolled down her face, she cried out again when she was pushed into his bed, and his large body hovered over hers. Ichigo looked down at her before planting butterfly kisses on her face to distract her of his hand pulling away her shorts. The minute she heard the zip of her zippers, Rukia looked pleadingly into Ichigo's hazel eyes for a moment before turning away.<p>

"Ichigo… why?" Rukia whispered, hissing when her shorts were pulled from her legs along with her panties.

"Because you're mine to do with as please. You're mine." Ichigo said, his hand pulling her knees apart before slipping to the junction of her thighs.

Rukia blushed and hissed as his fingers probed at her entrance, his other hand pulling at the shirt on her body. Ichigo loved how innocent Rukia was when it came to intimacy, the way she blushed or got flustered by one mere touch he gave her. She was something that should not be in the colder part of Ichigo yet shun a light so brightly that she was actually need to maintain harmony in it. His hand on her shirt grew restless and ripped the shirt from her body, making Rukia cover her chest that was still covered by her bra. Her hands went to grip the bed sheets when Ichigo parted her folds and pushed one finger into her tight heat, her back arch subconsciously as her lips parted to release a pitiful moan.

Rukia shook her head from side to side as Ichigo moved his fingers smoothly inside her, his other hand pulling away her bra. Now released from their confines, her breast bounced softly when Ichigo picked up the pace of his fingers and added another digit when he felt how wet she was getting. Rukia ripped the sheets beneath her from digging into them, her hips rocking in sync to Ichigo's hand movements. Rukia gasped when his lips dance around her scar before trailing down to her nipple. Her hands grabbed handfuls of orange hair, her body begging for her to bring him closer as he sucked at her breast while her mind screamed to push him away.

Feeling her resistance slowly breaking, Ichigo kissed his way up to her neck and nuzzled it gently before pulling his fingers from her heat. He raised his head, looking down at Rukia's blushing and panting face while waiting for her to open her eyes. Once they were open, he brought his long fingers to his lips before sucking on them seductively, making Rukia pant at the sight of his tongue licking at the rest of her juices. He smirked down at her before cupping her face with one of his hands, his thumb stroking the skin below her eyes.

"Face it, you're mine. No other man will come close to making you feel the intense pleasure I'm so willing to give you." Ichigo purred, kissing the tip of her nose gently.

Rukia remand silent under his wanton gaze, his words echoing softly in her mind as he slowly undressed himself above her. She felt his arms surround her, bound her to him as he rolled on his back and sat up. This position forced the young Kuchiki to spread her legs so they would not ache, sending chills down her spine when she felt the tip of Ichigo's cock press against her. She tried one more time, knowing that once the sinful act began, there would be no turning back for her. She begged him with her large lavender eyes, to stop the madness that he was causing deep inside her soul.

His response was always the same, he shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist before pushing himself inside her tight cunt. Her head snapped back and she cried out when she felt his thick cock deep inside her, filling her quickly. Ichigo grinned when he saw the pleasure on his Bunny's face, his teeth nipping at the junction of her neck before rocking his hips against her. Rukia's head fell forward, landing on his broad shoulders and panting into his skin as he thrusted upward. Her nails dug into his back, raking up and down as he pumped up into her body.

She felt pathetic for giving into Ichigo so easily but the feeling of ecstasy overpowered that was she felt him saw in and out of her. Ichigo snarled at the feeling of being deep inside Rukia, the feeling of her wrapped tightly around his throbbing member as if trying to keep him in there forever. But he was in need of something else, a need that could only be quenched by the small woman in his tight embrace. Grabbing the back of her neck, he pulled her away from his shoulders and locked eyes with her as he panted and she trembled in his grasp.

"Bite me." Ichigo panted, Rukia gasped when he thrusted up roughly and shivered in his arms.

"W-what?" Rukia whimpered, her chest heaving as Ichigo rocked his hips teasingly.

"Bite me. Mark me as yours." Ichigo said huskily, bring her face toward his neck as he slowly began to pick up the pace.

"B-but I-" She yelped loudly when he thrusted too hard for her liking and his nails dug deeply into the skin of her hip.

"Do it!" Ichigo roared, his hand creeping up her back and stopping a bit over her ribs.

Closing her eyes tightly, Rukia gently licked at the junction of his neck, earning her a low growl, before biting down. She heard him groan as her teeth dug into his flesh, the taste of copper making Rukia feel nauseated. Ichigo threw his head back as he felt his own blood run down his hot body, making him lose control. Digging his nails deeply into the skin of her back, he dragged them all the way down to her waist. Leaving four long, bloody scratches on her back that would surely leave a scar.

Rukia released his flesh and cried out as she was marked once again by the man inside her, blood dripping from the corner of her lips. Ichigo covered her mouth once again with his, stifling her whimper when he changed positions so he was on top. His eyes held passion as he looked down at her face, her eyes filling with tears as her new mark was pressed into the bed. Ichigo pressed his body against hers before moving again. Small droplets of his blood hit her cheek as he moves once again, allowing him to lick them away along with her fresh tears.

She moans once again as the pleasure returns and wraps her arms around his neck, holding him closer as he pumped in and out of her. Her hips arched to meet his thrust before he reaches for the back of her knee and forces her to wrap her legs around his waist. Ichigo growls sensually against her sweaty skin as he pounds into her body, his hands digging once again into her hips. Her legs dig into his back as he thrust become more erratic and intense. Rukia arches her neck and her nails dig into his scalp as he begins to take her to bliss.

Ichigo bites down once again on her neck when he feels the slight wetness of her blood on his hands. Her scent intoxicating him and making him get to his knees as he grinds into her. Rukia bit her lower lip as she felt his hot rod hit her sweet spot and she mewled pitifully has his hands massaged her bouncing breast. His warm breath fans her face, making her open her eyes and look up at him as her gasp and moans echo around the room.

"Come for me, Bunny." Ichigo purred, thrusting once again.

Rukia whimpered and her hands gripped the sheets below her as her release enveloped her in heat. She came seeing white and came with a loud pleasure-filled scream that bounced around the walls. Ichigo threw his head back when he felt he walls clench his cock in a tight embrace, triggering his release and making him cum deep inside her. Rukia hummed softly at the feeling of Ichigo releasing himself in her, secretly thanking herself for remembering to take her birth control. Ichigo pulled out his half-hard member, smiling when he saw it covered in her juices.

Rukia winced when she sat up and her hand went to her back to feel her new scar. Disappointment filled her mind knowing she had another scar to worry about and she looked up at Ichigo that was admiring her work in the mirror across the room.

"It's official now, Rukia. We belong to each other and no one will dare come between us." Ichigo said as Rukia pulled the sheets to cover her body.

Her back remand bare, revealing the jagged and bloody scratches to the eyes outside.

His neck glistened with blood and sweat due to the moonlight.

Their eyes met, Rukia held back tears as Ichigo whispered three words and kissed her silent lips softly.

**How was it? I just needed to get it out of my system ^_^. Review or I'll tell Ichigo you all were looking at Rukia when he wasn't around!**


End file.
